Quanto tempo é para sempre
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: YAOI-Um teste de coragem, caminhos desconhecidos e uma surpresa. Felizmente ele tinha o controle


_**Título**_: Quanto tempo é "Para Sempre"?  
_**Ficwriter**_: Kaline Bogard  
_**Beta:**_ Samantha T. Blackthorn  
_**Classificação**_: AU, yaoi, sobrenatural  
_**Pares**_: Aya+Omi  
_**Resumo:**_ Um teste de coragem, caminhos desconhecidos e uma surpresa. Felizmente ele tinha o controle.  
_**Nota**_: Fic oferenda para minha mestra Evil. Motivos no final da história.

* * *

**Quanto tempo é "Para sempre"?  
****Kaline Bogard**

* * *

– Tem certeza, Representante? Isso parece tão assustador!

Ouka olhou para a garota que reclamava e suspirou. Manter aquela sala nos eixos não era nada fácil:

– Sim. Os professores não fariam nada perigoso. – tranqüilizou.

A menina relaxou e passou a falar com as outras colegas de classe.

Ouka meneou a cabeça e voltou a olhar em seu relógio. Era quase hora de começar a brincadeira. Foi então que ouviu som de passos e voltou-se na direção da longa escadaria. Omi estava subindo os degraus, esbaforido.

– Gomen nasai, Ouka san!

– Ie, Omi kun. Você conseguiu chegar em cima da hora.

– Que bom!

Ouka olhou para o adorável garoto de cabelos loiros. Seu coração acelerou e ela sentiu o rosto começar a esquentar. Mas não era hora de corar feito uma bobinha. Depressa, se pôs a distribuir ordens:

– Organizem-se em filas de acordo com o sorteio que fizemos na sala de aula. Faltam dois minutos paras às sete horas, e essa noite será longa...

Imediatamente os vinte e sete alunos começaram a se organizar, seguindo as orientações.

Daquele dia em diante faltaria apenas um mês para a formatura, e para o termino do Ensino Médio. Tradicionalmente, todos terceiros anos passavam por um teste de coragem, organizado pelos professores.

Aquela noite seria a vez do 3-B, sala de Omi e Ouka.

Como a classe tinha um número impar de alunos, o sorteio definira não apenas as duplas, mas a ordem de entradas e o azarado que faria o teste sozinho. E este era nada mais nada menos que Omi.

Seu atraso dera margens aos engraçadinhos pilheriarem com exclamações duvidosas sobre a coragem do loirinho. Ouka ficara furiosa. Ela acreditava piamente na valentia de seu amigo, e não admitiria que os outros a pusessem em dúvida.

– Omi kun. Você começará o teste de coragem. Está pronto?

– Sim! – respondeu desanimado. Como jovem apaixonado por computadores e ciências eletrônicas, Omi não tinha espaço em sua mente e coração para acreditar em fantasmas e tais besteiras.

Sem contar que os professores eram cuidadosos: haviam reservado o santuário para os alunos por toda a noite, e os responsáveis pelo templo enviavam seus monges para ajudarem em toda a prova, junto com os professores.

Com um suspiro resignado o loirinho entrou na escura caverna. Preferia ter ficado em casa, atualizando seus programas e trocando idéias com os outros amigos hackers. Mas aquela era a típica situação do 'fazer o que?'...

Ouka observou a investida destemida, numa postura que somente os céticos possuíam. Assim que o loirinho sumiu, envolto pelas sombras, ela desviou os olhos para o céu coberto de nuvens pesadas.

Noite assustadora, propícia para um teste de coragem. Propícia para fantasmas... só que ela, a despeito de Omi, também não acreditava em assombrações...

oOo

Dentro da caverna estava mais escuro e frio do que Omi imaginara. O silêncio era quase total, salvo alguns ruídos impossíveis de serem identificados. Bichinhos noturnos, talvez?

Olhou de um lado para o outro, tentando fazer seus olhos se acostumarem com a penumbra. Havia frestas no teto, que permitiam a entrada de uma tênue claridade. Podia pelo menos caminhar, sem tropeçar em nada.

– Eu queria saber qual a graça disso...

Ainda mais resignado, avançou. A caverna se estendia em um longo corredor. Depois começava a se complicar, virando hora pra direita, hora pra esquerda.

Apesar das reviravoltas, não tinha possibilidade alguma de um aluno, mesmo o mais distraído, se perder; afinal era um caminho em linha reta!

– Criatividade total... – e sorriu de leve ao ver a tocha rústica presa na parede. As chamas avermelhadas tremulavam e clareavam o corredor de forma sinistra. As sombras pareciam dançar nas paredes úmidas e negras de escuridão.

Não podia negar que havia um certo clima.

– Eu...! – calou-se de repente. Algo pulou a sua frente. Apesar do susto conseguiu segurar o grito. Os olhos arregalados cravaram-se na pessoa que saltara de um estreito vão oculto na parede. – Céus! O que foi isso?

– Caralho, garoto! A cara que você fez... – e o vulto começou a gargalhar.

De assustado, Omi passou a aborrecido. Observou o rapaz desconhecido. Era um loiro, alto e magro. A palidez da face era destacada pela maquiagem sombria ao redor dos olhos e sobre os lábios. Tinha uma espécie de dentadura de vampiro presa aos dentes e 'sangue' vermelho escorria pelo queixo.

– Quem é você? Não é um professor. – observou a postura irreverente, de quem se divertira muito em dar um susto num aluno. – É?

– Não. – respondeu o jovem loiro ainda rindo – Estou estudando pra ser um monge.

– Monge! Você?

A incredulidade do loirinho cortou a diversão do outro. O estranho parou de rir e fez um beiço:

– É, porque? Algo contra?

– Não. Não. Gomen. – desculpou-se – Acho que foi o susto. Tem mais por aí?

– Claro! Qual a graça de fazer parte de um teste de coragem sem algumas... surpresinhas?

Omi meneou a cabeça e despediu-se:

– Mais alunos vêm vindo. Divirta-se!

O desconhecido balançou a cabeça e correu pra se enfiar no vão escuro novamente, parecendo quase desesperado para assustar outras pessoas.

Com um profundo suspiro, o loirinho continuou o caminho, sempre em frente. Imaginou como os outros alunos iam reagir ao susto do monge loiro.

Ele, que não acreditava em fantasmas, caíra direitinho no golpe e se assustara de verdade.

– Não vão me pegar de novo!

Sua atenção redobrou-se ao avistar uma nova tocha presa à parede, tremulando a brisa que penetrava pelas frestas no teto. Olhou cuidadosamente de um lado para o outro e graças a grande concentração não foi pego de surpresa quando o segundo rapaz saltou a sua frente.

– BUUUUUU!! – gritou o 'fantasma'

Omi apenas deu um passo para trás, porque quase se chocaram, tamanha a estabanagem usada pelo novo personagem. Personagem que foi imediatamente reconhecido por Omi, como o professor de educação física:

– Hidaka sensei!

– Omi... – Ken Hidaka decepcionou-se ao notar que o chibi não se assustara. – Eu sabia que você não cairia nessa! Merda!

– Sensei... – Omi sorriu diante daquilo, sem comentar que levara um susto da primeira vez. – Parabéns pela fantasia.

Apontou a cabeça de Ken. O professor usava uma espécie de tiara com a forma de uma faca, que dava a impressão de atravessar o crânio do rapaz moreno. As roupas estavam em farrapos e sujas de sangue falso.

– Ah, obrigado! – alisou a blusa – Yohji me ajudou a fazer.

– Yohji?

– O vampiro loiro... – explicou com um sorriso.

– Sei... sensei, ganbatte! Os outros estão apavorados. Vão cair fácil na brincadeira.

– Hn! – respondeu e deu meia volta, com intenção de ocultar-se outra vez.

O jovem loiro sorriu. De todos os professores Ken era o que mais gostava. Talvez porque o moreninho era recém formado e a 3-B era a primeira classe que assumia. A diferença de idades não era tão grande assim.

Mais tranqüilo seguiu. Fora pego de surpresa uma vez. O descuido não se repetiria.

Por um longo percurso, tudo permaneceu o mesmo. Tochas intermitentes o enchiam de precaução, no entanto nada acontecia. Deduziu que faltava pouco para acabar o percurso quando chegou em um ponto onde a tocha havia caído e mal iluminava o local.

– Que coisa...

Firmou a vista tentar se certificar que o caminho continuava em frente. Apalpou as paredes frias e percebeu que virava a direita, no primeiro desvio da noite. Resignado avançou.

A medida que os minutos passavam e a passagem continuava sombria, Omi se inquietava. O solo era irregular e ruim. A passagem um tanto estreita lhe dava a sensação de sufocamento.

– Céus!

Aquele teste de coragem estava indo um pouco longe demais, pro seu gosto. Quando achou que ia piorar, a passagem se alargou em uma espécie de câmara.

O teto alto continha vãos grandes o bastante para que um mínimo de luz não deixasse que a mais completa penumbra reinasse. Antes mesmo que exclamasse sua surpresa, Omi notou o rapaz.

Um jovem ruivo, com roupas completamente negras, e face pálida translúcida num contraste assustador. Ele mantinha os olhos fixos em Omi, como se não esperasse a chegada do estudante.

– Ano... gomen... – inquietou-se com a presença estranha – Você não é um professor...

– Hn. – afirmou o ruivo em resposta.

Omi avançou três passos, tentando desvendar a cor dos olhos do ruivo. Não conseguiu. A claridade não era suficiente para revelar tal detalhe.

– A prova de coragem... segue por aqui...? – desviou os olhos sondando o caminho. Não havia outra saída, senão a por onde entrara – Não segue...?

O ruivo não respondeu. Não parecia ter um mínimo de boa vontade para ajudar o estudante. Pelo contrário. Dava a impressão de não se importar.

– Gomen... acho que me perdi.

Fez menção de dar meia volta quando finalmente o ruivo resolveu se manifestar:

– Não volte por aí. Vai se perder.

– O que...? – Omi ficou confuso – Se eu seguir reto...

– É um labirinto. Perceberá se voltar.

– Mas... mas... – Omi olhou ao redor. – O que eu faço?

– Fica aqui comigo.

– Oh! – Omi suspirou – Até o teste de coragem acabar? Eu perdi, é isso?

O ruivo não respondeu. Manteve os olhos fixos no loirinho. A face parecia quase reluzir tamanha palidez, naquele ambiente escurecido. A visão incomodou Omi. Estranho. Tinha uma sensação esquisita emanando daquele rapaz. Era algo quase palpável... trágico...

– Você faz o fantasma do tipo calado?

Outra vez foi ignorado. O desconhecido não parecia fazer nada além de observar! E que olhar profundo... causou arrepios em Omi.

Desconfortável, o chibi passou as mãos pelos braços. Apesar de vestir o uniforme de inverno sentia frio.

Olhou para a saída, tentado a ignorar o conselho do ruivo e arriscar-se de volta. Era melhor do que ficar esperando ali até que todos fizessem o teste de coragem. A não ser que outros se perdessem e viessem se juntar a eles, fato que não parecia difícil, mas podia demorar um bocado.

– Faça isso, caso queira se perder. – informou num tom de voz frio. Omi olhou para ele, surpreso pela iniciativa – Estou falando sério.

– E você não poderia vir comigo? Me mostrar o caminho?

– Não. – respondeu seco – Não posso sair daqui.

– Faz parte da brincadeira? Você não é um professor. Tem que esperar até quando?

– Para sempre.

Omi franziu as sobrancelhas. Que piada!

– Pra sempre? E quanto tempo é isso? – brincou.

O ruivo não respondeu. Nem mesmo parece achar graça ou entender a brincadeira. Confuso, o chibi desfez o sorriso. Ficar ali pra sempre...? Claro que devia ser parte da prova de coragem. Pensou em dizer aquilo em voz alta, mas mudou de idéia. Se era parte do teste, e ele estava ali, com mais da metade da prova feita, porque não entrar no clima?

– Para sempre é muito tempo. – afirmou em voz baixa – Vai cansar de ficar sozinho aqui.

– Hn. Não há escolha.

– Claro que há. Pode mover as suas pernas e sair caminhando. Não é obrigado a fazer algo que não quer.

– E quem disse que não quero?

– Você quer? – surpreendeu-se – Ficar sozinho, para sempre? Aqui nesse lugar frio e escuro? Porque? É algum tipo de castigo?

O ruivo não respondeu, pra variar, mas sua face ficou quase solene. Ainda no espírito da coisa, Omi continuou:

– Sua vida deve ter sido muito triste, e recheada de más recordações. Pois você prefere ficar preso aqui. Apesar disso, acho que você tem escolhas sim. Só tem medo de encarar.

– Por que acha isso?

– Por que... bem, não é como se eu tivesse feito muitas escolhas difíceis, mas não preciso ser gênio pra enxergar. Um lugar feio desses, uma caverna... pra ter um fim terrível desses...

– Certos caminhos não permitem volta.

– Todos os caminhos permitem volta. Você só tem que ter coragem de virar-se e encarar o que deixou pra trás.

– Um garoto não deve entender muito disso.

– Tem razão, – Omi não se ofendeu – não entendo. Não tenho muita experiência. Mas... estou aqui hoje, não é? Eu tinha outras opções. Eu poderia ter faltado, simplesmente. Acho tudo uma coisa infantil, e gostaria de estar em casa, no meu computador...

– E porque está aqui?

– Por que... por causa dos meus amigos. Porque todos da turma querem ter memórias especiais do nosso período de colégio. E eu faço parte disso. Quero viver minha vida de um jeito que se precisar voltar atrás algum dia, vou me virar e ver somente coisas boas, memórias agradáveis...

O ruivo franziu as sobrancelhas, digerindo o discurso inflamado. Por fim meneou a cabeça e desviou os olhos:

– Algumas escolhas são para sempre.

– Pra sempre é muito tempo! – Omi sorriu suave. – É tanto tempo que nem consigo medir. Nós somos tão ínfimos nessa vida, que nossas escolhas nunca serão para sempre. Serão apenas uma intermitência nas areias do tempo.

Ao ouvir as palavras floreadas, o desconhecido sorriu de leve. Tão de leve que Omi não percebeu:

– Você está falando de vida...? Interessante...

O chibi piscou. Que cara mais estranho!

– Está me assustando... como se chama?

– Diz que é preciso coragem, para voltar-se e encarar o caminho percorrido?

– Muita. Muita coragem.

O ruivo avançou, caminhando até Omi. Esticou a mão pálida e esguia num convite. O contraste da pele clara contra a blusa escura era impressionante.

– Venha. Vou guiá-lo de volta, para que não se perca.

Omi olhou para a mão estendida em sua direção. Sua surpresa foi grande, e ele não pode escondê-la. Hesitou por breves segundos, até decidir por enroscar os dedos de ambos. Novo arrepio correu por seu corpo, a pele do estranho era muito, muito fria.

– Eu...

– Confie em mim.

Sob as palavras secas, mas de impacto forte, Omi cedeu. Acenou com a cabeça e deixou-se guiar pelo estreito corredor. A certo ponto, contra as expectativas do loirinho, viraram à esquerda e depois à direita, ao invés de apenas seguir em frente.

Aos poucos a passagem cedeu, tornando o caminhar menos complicado.

Finalmente o estudante pode visualizar, literalmente, uma luz no fim do túnel.

– A saída!

– Hn.

Quando estava prestes a sair, o ruivo parou o avanço, obrigando Omi a parar também.

– O que foi? – perguntou o jovem estudante, com os olhos presos na face sombria do rapaz.

– Não posso ir além. Você tem que ir sozinho.

– Porque? – surpreendeu-se.

– Tenho que voltar para o meu lugar.

– Mas...

O ruivo puxou a mão de leve, soltando os dedos de ambos. Virou as costas e começou a se afastar.

– Espere...

– Boa sorte, garoto dos conselhos.

– Omi! Meu nome é Omi Tsukiyono! – disse em tom alto. O ruivo ia longe e quase desaparecia na penumbra. – Qual é o seu?

O estranho não respondeu. Avançou até ser completamente engolido pela escuridão. A cena fez Omi engolir em seco. Na mão a sensação do contato com a pele fria. Fria não. Gélida.

Sentiu uma breve tentação de segui-lo. Sacudiu a cabeça de um lado para o outro chacoalhando os fios loiros. Resoluto deu as costas às sombras e caminhou em direção a luz, ganhando o ar frio da noite.

– Omi kun! – a voz preocupada de Ouka quebrou o silêncio. Mal Omi saíra da caverna e a representante de classe voou pra cima dele. – Estávamos preocupados! Tudo bem com você?

O chibi abriu a boca pra responder, mas não o fez. Olhou ao redor intrigado: os outros alunos da classe 3-B já estavam ali fora, reunidos em rodinhas, alguns preocupados, outros assustados e alguns, ainda, enfadados. Mas...

– Omi kun? – a garota insistiu. – Omi kun?

– A prova... acabou?

– Hn! Todos já passaram. Eu fui a última, e achei que algo tivesse acontecido com você!

– Me perdi no caminho... – explicou meio baixinho.

– Se perdeu? O percurso era simples, Omi kun. Era só seguir em frente. Ainda bem que nada aconteceu. Eu já ia informar aos professores.

– Gomen ne, Ouka san. Por ter preocupado vocês.

– Não faz mal. Vamos embora, a prova está encerrada, e a nossa classe conseguiu passar com louvor!

– Oh! E foi tão assustador! – gritou uma baixinha de cabelos curtos.

– Aqueles caras conseguiram me pregar uma peça! – informou relutante um garoto tipo bad boy.

– Que pena... – suspirou uma garota mais afastada da turma – Pensei que fosse encontrar o fantasma.

– Fantasmas não existem. – afirmou Ouka convicta. – Não seja tola.

– Existem sim. – reafirmou enquanto dava um passo à frente – Por isso esse santuário foi construído. Pra tentar expiar o castigo de uma alma que carrega um grande castigo.

– Besteira... – Ouka fez um gesto de mão, ordenando que seguissem em direção à saída do santuário. – Vamos embora.

Omi mirou a própria mão. A sensação de segurar nos dedos esguios e gelados voltou com força total. Visualizou a face pálida, translúcida; que não expressava sentimento algum.

"Não posso sair daqui."

"Certos caminhos não permitem voltas."

"Algumas escolhas são para sempre."

A cena, toda a conversa e frases enigmáticas finalmente fizeram sentido. E, mesmo pra alguém cético como Omi, não foi difícil compreender: ele se encontrara com uma alma atormentada, perdida, presa em uma imensidão de dor.

– Masaka...? – sussurrou. Os olhos desviaram-se para a entrada da caverna. Por isso o santuário? Tudo por aquele ruivo que teria de sofrer para sempre? Por uma eternidade?

– Omi kun! – Ouka gritou. Os alunos já se afastavam, apenas ele ficara pra trás.

– Gomen! Já vou!

Fechou os olhos e suspirou de leve. "Algumas escolhas são pra sempre." Ele já conseguia compreender aquilo...

oOo

No outro dia, Omi acordou bem cedo, vestiu um kimono azul sem estampas, separou incenso e algumas oferendas; e saiu. Voltou para o santuário onde realizaram a prova de coragem.

Não tirara o jovem ruivo de sua mente. Estava dividido entre a razão e a emoção. Sua mente dizia que era tudo besteira, que fantasmas não existiam. Mas seu coração fora tocado pelo que vivenciara na noite passada.

Precisava fazer alguma coisa.

O local estava silencioso e vazio. Rumou para a parte onde se faziam os pedidos.

Primeiro acendeu o incenso, depois depositou as inúmeras oferendas ao redor. Terminou pegando uma plaquinha de madeira, pincel e tinta. Escreveu seu pedido e pendurou junto com as demais plaquinhas.

Fechou os olhos e concentrou-se numa muda meditação.

Foi quando o som de passos quebrou a quietude do local. O chibi abriu os olhos e virou-se para a encarar a pessoa que chegava. Era o vampiro loiro. Vinha com um kimono vinho, os cabelos loiros presos num rabo-de-cavalo baixo, e, apesar da vassoura nas mãos, tinha uma pinta inegável de playboy.

– Yo. Ohayou, chibi. – foi logo cumprimentando animado – Hoje acordei com um humor lá nas alturas. He, he, he...

– Ohayou gozaimasu! – respondeu achando graça no jeitão do loiro.

– Ei... você não é um dos moleques de ontem? Do teste de coragem?

– Hai. Meu nome é Omi Tsukiyono. Você é Yohji san, não é? Hidaka sensei me falou.

– Ah, sim. Pode me chamar só de Yohji. Não sou tão velho assim. – enfiou a mão dentro do kimono e tirou um cigarro. – Só pra começar bem o dia. – ofereceu para Omi, que negou com um menear de cabeça.

– Arigatou. Não fumo.

O pretendente a monge deu de ombros, tragando com prazer. Só então pareceu notar o que Omi fazia. Os olhos verdes leram a plaquinha sem pudor algum.

– "Que ele encontre descanso"... perdeu alguém da família? Sinto muito. – pareceu mesmo solene com o que disse.

– Não! – o chibi desfez o engano – Eu... eu... vi o fantasma ruivo ontem... – sem que pudesse evitar, se viu confessando. Precisava dizer aquilo pra alguém.

Yohji quase deixou o cigarro cair:

– Você viu...?

– Hn. Sinto muito que tenha de sofrer tanto... parece tão triste ficar assim, para sempre...

– Tsc. – resmungou o loiro mais alto – Garoto, esqueça isso. Algumas pessoas recebem o que merecem. E se é de dor que estamos falando... deve-se aceitar ainda assim.

– Mas... – que coisa cruel pra um monge dizer! O que o ruivo poderia ter feito de tão ruim?

– Um bastardo. Aquele ruivo filho de uma mãe nunca se importou com as pessoas ao redor dele. Só tinha olhos pro próprio umbigo. Educação? Isso foi riscado do dicionário! E na verdade ele...

– Kudou...

Uma voz fria e seca cortou a enxurrada de palavras. O monge jogou a cabeça pra trás e gargalhou.

Omi arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca. Era ele. O fantasma ruivo que chegara silenciosamente e flagrara aquela conversa.

– Ei, Fantasma Ruivo, vai penar como assombração pra sempre? – Yohji provocou e riu escandaloso.

O ruivo estreitou os olhos e fulminou o futuro monge loiro:

– Suma daqui.

– Hai, hai, Mestre Assombração... – jogou a vassoura sobre os ombros e se foi, rindo muito. – Deixa o pessoal ouvir isso.

Quando o rapaz se foi, Omi piscou sem jeito. Aquele ruivo não era nenhum fantasma!

– Você está vivo!

O outro ergueu as sobrancelhas:

– É o que parece.

– Mas ontem... você... a conversa... aquilo...

– Você não faz sentido algum. – os olhos brilharam com um quê de diversão. Olhos que Omi descobriu ter um tom raro: pareciam ametistas.

– Gomen. Pensei que... então era mesmo parte do teste? – observou o kimono que o ruivo vestia. Era idêntico ao de Yohji. Então o ruivo também estudava pra ser um monge?

– Se pegar o caminho errado pode se perder. Eu estava vigiando a passagem. Mas você foi o único que não fez o caminho certo.

– Oh!

Se encararam. Omi sentiu o rosto queimar de vergonha. Então o ruivo olhou a plaquinha recém pendurada e sorriu de leve:

– Obrigado. Pela preocupação e pelos conselhos.

O chibi também sorriu: – Qual o seu nome?

– Aya. Aya Fujimiya.

– Hn. Yoroshiku, Aya! Mas... aquela conversa de ontem? Foi tudo parte da brincadeira?

Aya desviou os olhos e pensou por um segundo.

– Ie. Eu realmente ia por um caminho do qual me arrependia e achava não ter volta. Você me deu coragem com o que disse.

Omi corou ainda mais. Levantou-se do chão, onde estivera ajoelhado e bateu a poeira do kimono.

– Que bom que está vivo, e não irá sofrer para sempre. – suspirou – Preciso ir agora.

Ficaram em silêncio outra vez, apenas se encarando. Apesar das palavras , o loirinho não queria ir embora. Teve uma súbita inspiração:

– Mês que vem é a formatura da minha turma! – anunciou animado – Espero que possa participar.

– Hn. Eu ficaria feliz.

Omi sorriu largamente. Acenou com a mão e virou-se para ir embora.

Aya apenas observou o jovenzinho se afastando. Passou a mão pelo dedo anular, num gesto de quem está acostumado a girar um anel. Um anel de noivado, que não mais existia.

Resolvera desistir do caminho que trilhava, um caminho que acreditava não haver volta. Do qual só desistira graças às palavras corajosas do chibi. Um novo caminho, novas escolhas...

Novas chances de ser feliz.

Fim

* * *

Título baseado em um episódio de "Teen Titas"

Final podre. Pra variar. Essa é uma maldição que já faz parte da minha vida. XD

Fic presente pra Evil, porque eu to devendo um zilhão de oferendas pra ela, e nem se eu viver cem vidas vou dar conta de tudo! XD

Mas essa saiu especialmente para agradecer duas atitudes bondosas que ela teve comigo: Deixou a lama ficar na senzala! ARIGATOU EVIL SAMA! Eu não sou nada sem a lama!

FUI!


End file.
